Alex Standall
Alex Standall is a main character on 13 Reasons Why. He is portrayed by Miles Heizer. Alex is a student at Liberty High School. He is the former friend of Hannah Baker and the former friend and boyfriend of Jessica Davis. Later he ends up becoming friends with the "popular" crowd at school. Early Life Throughout the Series Season 1 Alex and Jessica began dating after being friends for a while, but broke up because she refused to have sex with him. To get back at her, he created a "Hot List" where he awarded Hannah with "Best Ass" and Jessica with "Worst Ass." This worsens the relationship between Hannah and Jessica because Jessica, in turn, blames her breakup with Alex on Hannah. At the end of Episode 12, we see that someone has been shot in the head in the back of the ambulance. It is not until Episode 13, when the Head of Liberty High tells Mr. Porter that Alex shot himself in the head the night before and remains in critical condition at the hospital. Alex's Mistake (Reason #3) Alex is Hannah's reason number 3 of why she committed suicide. Alex started dating Jessica, and because of this, the trio started hanging out less, because Jessica and Alex wanted to hang out on their own. Alex and Jess broke up, and Alex and some of the other jocks made a "hot or not" list, nominating Jessica with the worst ass and Hannah with the best ass to get back at Jessica. This led to Jessica confronting Hannah at Monet's because Jessica thought Hannah was responsible for Alex breaking up with her, and she slapped Hannah. This completely ruined Hannah and Jessica's friendship. Personality Alex, despite having a minor reason for being on the tapes, is greatly emphasized throughout the series. After Hannah committed suicide, Alex found himself distraught, for they'd had bonds in the past. In the beginning, he may come off as a rebellious adolescent, however, takes responsibility for his actions and establishes "everything has a consequence" as his main principle. He tries to encourage the others present in the tapes to be of the utmost honesty on trial because he feels as though he is at fault for Hannah's death. Physical Appearance Alex is of average height, skinny and around 5 ft 10". His features consist of cropped, bleached blonde hair and pale skin. He also wears a gold septum ring. His sense of style is very similar to Clay's, and he is often seen wearing jeans and a t-shirt with some sort of jacket. Relationships Alex and Jessica Alex and Jessica had been dating for a while, but they ended up breaking up, because Jessica won't have sex with him. Alex then created a list, where he listed Hannah's butt as best, while Jessica's as the worst. In spite of everything, Alex showed Jessica that he still has feelings for her when he tells her I love you at the Winter Formal. He tried to win her back, and even told Clay, that he will hang out around Jessica and piss her off, until she loves him back again. Throughout the series, it's shown that Alex still loves her, and Jessica cares for him very much. She even protects him from Justin, saying, that Alex might be pain in ass at times, but he's a decent person and not a liar, as he never lied to her. Alex and Hannah Alex and Hannah were friends for a while before he started dating Jessica, which caused the trio (consisting of Hannah, Jessica, and Alex) to drift apart because of Alex and Jessica wanting to hang out on their own. This leaves Hannah feeling outcasted and left out. As a result, Hannah and Alex go from being close friends to distant acquaintances, even after him and Jessica break up. Alex is Hannah's 3rd reason as to why she killed herself. Alex and Clay Alex and Clay are friendly acquaintances who occasionally talk to each other, but don't classify themselves as full-out friends. Alex often tries to defend Clay whenever Justin, Montgomery, and Bryce tease him and try to pressure him into doing things. Although he tries to defend Clay, Alex is almost always overruled by the other guys. Alex and Tyler Alex and Tyler do not talk to each other that often, but when they do, it's usually Alex defending Tyler against people making fun of him. In return, we see Tyler taking Alex off of his "hit list" at the very end of Season 1, which could imply that Tyler is planning on shooting up the school but decided to spare Alex because Alex had always been nice to him. Alex and Justin Alex is manipulated by Justin and his group of friends throughout the entire season. He pretends to be Justin's friend but is actually miserable and wants out. When Clay asks him why he pretends to be friends with Justin, Alex tells Clay that it's easier that way. Alex continues to be manipulated by Justin for the rest of the season, until Justin came up with idea to kill Clay and to adjust everything like suicide because of unhappy love. Justin tries to threaten Alex, reminding that whatever happens to them, it will happen to Alex, too. Alex asks if he kills himself, will they die, too. However, when Justin asks Alex to let him spend the night in his house, Alex lets him stay, after which they go to Bryce, for Jessica, and Alex pushes Justin to tell Jessica the truth about what happened at her party. Appearances Season 1 * * * * * * * * * * * * Quotes Trivia * Alex made it his goal to try every beverage on the menu at Monet's. He called himself a "searcher". * It's been said that Alex was taken off of Tyler Downs' photographic hit list because Tyler remembered a time when Alex defended him, or because he had already tried to kill himself with a gunshot to the head. Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Males Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Wiki Featured Videos